A Love That Looks Beyond
by Supernerd17
Summary: A Sequel to Halloween Amnesia about the continuing adventures of Natsu. My friend Endragneel on tumbler helped me write this so please follow her.
1. A Stranger

Natsu was asleep in Zeref's arms as they flew through the air they had been going for several hours and the little five year old was overdue for a nap.

Zeref thought it was adorable and knew he needed to cherish these moments for he knew Natsu wouldn't be little forever.

~Three hours later~

Natsu woke up from his nap and found he loved the sensation of flying. He looked at his useless wings, wishing that he could learn to fly earlier, but at his age it was impossible.

They were too heavy, but flying was amazing. Until he heard a loud, familiar noise. Something pierced the side of his neck, just barely missing Zeref. However, the noise stunned Zeref causing him to drop Natsu.

The young demon screamed as he started to fall, and quite fast, he tried to open his wings, but they wouldn't budge. Natsu's continue screaming brought Zeref out of his daze and making him realize that his arms were empty.

Zeref looked everywhere and saw where Natsu was falling and quickly bolted to catch soon as he caught him, Natsu latched onto Zeref with a death grip and was uncontrollably shaking. Zeref noticed the wound on Natsu's neck, but luckily healed quickly thanks to his demonic nature, but still left a scar.

"That was a gunshot..."

Natsu let out a small gasp, and his hand instinctively went to the scar on his hip while the older demon landed in a forest clearing.

"Natsu are you okay, buddy?" Zeref said incredibly worried as he looked Natsu over.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay."

"Good, but you must learn to unlock your human form, or we could be killed."

The child nodded. "H-how do I do that...?"

"Close your eyes, then imagine yourself..."

Natsu did as he was told.

"Think of all the differences between you and a human, and what you would look like, then..."

"I've already done this a million times..." The smaller demon interrupted. "When I was left in the forest for a year... I wished that I could be human so I wouldn't hafta be lonely." He sighed, and looked down.

But Zeref payed no attention to that as he switched to human form, carried Natsu, and jumped out of the way.

A few seconds later another gunshot went off.

"I will avenge their deaths...!"

It was a woman's voice, and she sounded so young. Bloodlust was uncharacteristic of her, and it was easy to tell. The magic gun was shaking, and her tears fell like a waterfall down her face.

Zeref put Natsu down and gave him careful instructions to stay put and out of sight, and then he turned and walked towards the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"No... I had a plan... He should've have been there... We were going to win...!"

He didn't even try to understand her words, especially now that she dropped her gun and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-..."

Whatever she was trying to say was drowned out by her tears.

"I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Natsu slowly traced his new neck scar.

"No... Everything's fine." Zeref smiled, and then he really took in her features.

The girl's blonde hair went down to her shoeless ankles, and her eyes were more green than any forest.

She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry... I'm cursed... My friends were all killed by the demon that roams these woods."

"Revenge won't bring them back..."

"I know, I just realised..." She managed a small laugh. "I'm Mavis."

"Zeref." He held out his hand. "And if it helps, I killed the beast that ended so many lives."

Mavis gasped.

"T-then… It must've been bats I shot out of the sky…! Thankfully no one got hurt…"

Zeref nodded, and was thankful that it was dark.

"Yeah, I saw everything. Now I think it's time that you got home…"

"I know we just met, but will you walk with me?"

"Of course."

Zeref first crouched down and called out to the trees. "Alright, you can come out now."

Natsu peaked out from behind the rock he was behind looked around and then ran and hugged Zeref.

"Did I do good?" Natsu asked excitedly, and his tail wagged behind him.

"Yes, you did very good!"

Mavis looked rather surprised when she saw the little demon come out, but then she saw how he hugged Zeref, she figured he must be friendly.

"Oh, who is this?" Mavis asked cheerfully.

Natsu then realized she was there, and quickly hid behind Zeref.

"This is my little brother, Natsu." Zeref answered as he stood up.

Natsu grabbed tightly onto one of Zeref's legs.

"Hi, there Natsu!"

Mavis waved to the obvious figure 'hiding' behind Zeref's legs.

"Come on Natsu, don't be shy! She's nice, come on!"

Zeref motioned for him to come out from behind his legs. Natsu did as he was told, but looked down shyly, not wanting to show his glowing eyes.

Mavis crouched down figuring he would feel more comfortable not having to look up.

Natsu managed a weak "hi..."

She simply smiled at Natsu and responded with another "Hi!"

The small child then looked directly at her, and the more he looked at her the more her friendly smile reminded him of Layla. So, without even thinking about it, he went up and hugged her, catching her by surprise, but she accepted the hug anyway.

"That's odd… he's usually a bit more shy than this..." Zeref noted.

"I guess he must like me, but anyway, would you like to stay with me tonight? I mean you're walking me home anyway and it's getting late."

"If it's not a bother, we would love to."

"Good! Then let's get going!"

Zeref went to pick up Natsu but he oddly ran away from his hands.

Mavis then felt a tug on her jacket. She looked down to find Natsu pulling at her jacket.

"Will you carry me please?" Natsu asked nervously as he held up his arms.

"Of course!" Mavis responded as she picked up the surprisingly light demon.

Zeref couldn't help but be amazed at this. Natsu had never warmed up to someone so quickly, not even him, and he'd known the child since he was born.

"Come on, it's this way!" Mavis said as she motioned him with her free hand.

Zeref got of his daze and followed her no sooner falling back into a daze. Something was different about this girl something he'd never felt before. Natsu did warm up to her unusually fast and he noticed she seem to be quite good with him as the walked to her house playing with him and almost parenting him at certain moments. He almost seem to feel love for this girl. Maybe... just…maybe…


	2. Lonely

"I'm sorry I almost shot you."

The statement broke him out of his trance.

"It was a bat you shot!" The older demon laughed nervously, and then realised that it was no use still trying to pretend.

"No, I have good eyes." She sighed. "After seeing your brother it was obvious, but I have one question for you…"

Her gaze turned poison.

"Did you kill them?"

"No. We may appear to be monsters, but we are human inside. I did not lie to you about killing the real beast."

The daggers in Mavis's eyes broke as her eyes widened. "Again, I was blinded by hatred…"

"It's alright, I know the pain of loss too…"

"Would you like to talk about it over dinner when we get to my place?"

Zeref couldn't refuse her smile. "Of course."

His gaze diverted to Natsu, who was way behind Mavis. He looked… Terrified.

"What's wrong?" Mavis and Zeref said at the same time, except she was addressing the former and he was addressing his brother.

The little demon's eyes went wide at the sight of them, and he cringed, expecting something. His older brother picked him up and asked again. "What's wrong?"

"T-this… Is where I was for a y-year…"

"I'm sorry I left you." Zeref softly gasped, surprised how far Mavis went out to shoot them.

He rocked Natsu in his arms until the child fell asleep, and then turned to Mavis again.

"Do you know a Mrs. Heartfillia?"

"Yes, she's a very good friend of mine, she lives just about two miles down the path by my house. I'll sometimes babysit her little girl, Lucy, when both her and Jude are gone. She's very sweet, just like her mom."

"We were just there, actually."

"Really?" Mavis smiled, then paused. "Why?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, so how about we talk about it when we have dinner at your place."

"Sure!"

The girl's cheek's almost turned red at him implying asking her out.

After about a half an hour of walking they finally reached Mavis's house. Mavis showed him to her spare room and Zeref put the clearly overtired Natsu to bed. They both closed the door quietly and went to prepare dinner.

After making a simple pasta dish with breadsticks they sat down and ate. Zeref relayed his entire story which he previously told Layla and Silver, only adding today's events to Mavis. She was shocked at all that had happened and she felt absolutely awful for trying to shoot these poor souls out of the sky.

"And that's about the story right there." He sighed. "Sorry if I bored you to death."

"No no no! You didn't bore me at all, but you poor soul! From losing your family to losing Natsu again, I can't believe you can go through all that and still want to live. Not to mention all poor little Natsu's been through from losing his brother and being alone and lost with no idea who he is it sounds like torture…!"

"Believe me, I don't ever plan of losing him ever again. That was terrible enough for the both of us, and I barely let him leave my sight anymore. Although I agree with you for a most part, sometimes giving people space is the best decision…"

"He was alone for a long year, but you are right." Zeref sighed and stood up. "Thank you for the food. We'll be gone in the morning and you can forget about us." He laughed as he washed the dishes.

"Please, stay as long as you like! It is quite lonely sometimes, especially after Deliora killed…" Mavis trailed off, and Zeref understood perfectly why.

"We can't stay. There are still somethings that I don't know about my experiment- Natsu, and I don't want to risk hurting an innocent like you." He then left, leaving the woman to ponder what his life would be like.

During the night she heard the demon child's screams from night terrors, and Zeref trying to calm him. There had to be something she could do! Mavis quickly got out of bed, expertly traversing her room in the dark. It didn't take long for her to find her shelf of books on the art of various magics.

Zeref woke up Natsu early so they could leave, and stop being a burden on the poor girl. Enough humans had heard his story, and it was about time that they found a permanent home somewhere far away.

"A-aren't we gonna stay for breakfast…?"

"No… We need to leave, but that doesn't mean we can't visit her." The older brother then paused, realising that Natsu had slept through dinner the previous night. "If you're hungry… We can hunt in the woods… I've heard you're good at that, right?"

The child smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

The two then set the bed and left the house, realising too late the enchantment Mavis had set. As soon as they started to exit the front door a wall of purple letters hit them sending them flying back.

Zeref quickly got on his feet and caught Natsu before he hit anything.

"Natsu, are you alright?!" Zeref looked over Natsu to make sure nothing was wrong with him.

"Yeah… why can't we leave…?"

"That would be my fault I'm afraid."

Both the demons looked to see a nervous looking Mavis with a strange book in her hands.

"Mavis, what did you do?" Zeref asked the small blonde girl.

"I put an enchantment around the house to ensure you don't leave."

Natsu walked over to Mavis grabbed the end of her dress and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"But... why would you do that Mavis? We don't… Want to be a burden..."

Mavis kneeled down to Natsu.

"I did it to make sure you don't suffer anymore."

"Mavis! You can't keep us trapped here." Zeref told the girl.

"Why not? It insures your safety and well being!"

"But we can't be stay here the rest of our lives we have to be free"

"Free to what! Suffer more be used for your power be scared by those who want you"

"Please Mavis let us go" Natsu pleaded once again.

"No! you're staying here with me"

The house began to glow around them.

"For so long I've been lonely and having nobody to love or be loved by and I can't take it anymore" Mavis screamed as her body began to glow to.

Zeref sensed it if anymore power grew to this extent they would all implode, he knew what he had to do. He walked closer to the glowing girl when Natsu grabbed onto him.

"No don't hurt her please I'm sure she didn't mean it please" Natsu pleaded as tears flooded his eyes.

"Natsu!" Zeref yelled as he grabbed Natsu's shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes "I'm not going to hurt her I'm going to help her now stay put"

Zeref continued towards the girl and as he got close he closed his eyes and did the unexpected. He kissed her shocking her eyes open and then closed again as she relished in the show of affection soon the whole room was glowing. Then it all died down leaving nothing but a kissing Zeref and Mavis.

Mavis let go and spoke "why..why did you do that"

"Because it was the only way to calm you down and it's what I've wanted to do since I saw how you interacted with Natsu yesterday"

"Then why do you want to leave me" Mavis pleaded for an answer.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt by me or those after me I told you I'm wanted by many from my realm and I don't want to put you in danger" Zeref answered.

"But I don't care I want you dangers and all you make me so happy and loved please just stay you don't have to be trapped here but please in the name of love stay"

Tears flowed like waterfalls pleading for a chance at love.

Zeref felt so many doubts such as how could he keep her safe, could we really work out, am I really what's best for her, etc. But one thing beat all those thoughts down I love her and no one else will do but her.

Zeref swallowed hard and answered "I'll stay because I love you. I've loved you since the moment we first met eyes, but have to promise me never to pull something like this again"

"Consider it a lost and forgotten spell"

Both grabbed one another and shared in another loving kiss.

Meanwhile the entire time Natsu was pretending to gag and be disgusted even though secretly he was happy for his brother.


	3. Hunted

Three years later

Zeref couldn't count how many times Mavis had apologised after that, and he forgave her again and again, knowing the agony of being alone. He even helped her improve her magic.

Later on, the two brothers built a small house not far from Mavis's. It was nice to have a home again. Especially since it was so close to those that knew their secret, and kept it. But for some reason, Zeref prevented Natsu from visiting Lucy. The child never asked why, and over time it left a scar. Was his 'experiment' all he was?

"Don't leave the house until I get back."

Zeref said this often, and it scared Natsu for some reason.

What would happen if he did leave? He knew that his brother often protected the house with enchantments, but would they affect him terribly?

The small demon paced around the house, and finally he decided to leave. He was older now, and it was about time that he saw Lucy again. Natsu felt a chill as he left, but nothing looked or felt different besides that. It wasn't long before he heard gunshots, and they were aimed for his direction.

There were hunters in the area.

Natsu could hear them coming closer and tried to hide only to find his wings suddenly bound. He turned to see a cord wrapped around them.

"I told you boys, I wouldn't miss him, just consider yourselves lucky I had some of those sling cords left!" Said the first hunter.

Natsu could still move, and attempted to run, but then he was caught by his wings.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here! Just a small one, but still just as fun!"

Natsu looked to see a slender man with blond hair and rather animal like eyes grasping on the horns at the edges of his wing.

"Let me go…!" The small demon yelled as he struggled to get free of the man's grasp.

"No way kid! You are my prey now…!"

"Jackal! Stop being a fool, and take this seriously."

"What, Tempester, just because I like to have a bit of fun with my prey you don't think I take it seriously?!"

"Both of you stop. We all know why we are here."

Both the men turned and kneeled before the third man.

"Yes, lord Mard Geer."

"Now, Jackal put him down."

The blond-haired Man did as he was told, and put him down.

Natsu ran to a tree to try and climb, it when he found both his feet bound by the same cord.

"Now, now, don't bother running! We are expert hunters. There's no escape."

Mard Geer picked the demon child up by the wings and set him against a tree.

Natsu looked straight at the man and angrily asked "Who are you?!"

"Well my dear little demon, if you must ask we are hunters. Hunters that specialize in capturing demons and other unholy creatures."

"You are…?" Natsu looked terrified but continued to ask him questions.

"You see we want to sell you off in the demon trade, where you would be sold a slave to some rich man to work till the end of your days."

Jackal came up from behind and laughed at the very thought of the demon's future.

"No! I won't be sold and you can't make me…!" Natsu yelled as he did the unthinkable he scratched the man in front of him right across the chest leaving claw marks on his shirt.

Mard Geer grunted from the stinging pain and turned back to the little demon, who was growling, just like when he hunted in the forest for a year.

"Ohh…! I am going to find the most brutal person to sell you to! I mean as long as the price is right, but first I think I might just discipline you first." Mard Geer threatened as he put on silver knuckles and walked towards Natsu.

"Boys, shackle his hands, I don't want him to fight back."

Before anyone even made a move, Mard Geer was suddenly slammed into by fast flying black object. The man hit a nearby tree and grunted once again with pain as he shakily got back on his feet.

"Alright, who's the one who knocked me down?!" Mard Geer yelled with absolutely rage.

"Oh? You think you're angry?! Well, you tried to sell something precious of mine and now you'll pay." Zeref looked as his red eyes glowed with boiling rage.

Natsu had never seen his brother so angry before, Zeref had yelled at him a few times when he did something really wrong but never had he looked like what he did now.

"Ohhh?! You wanna fight? Fine, demon, fine! Looks like it'll be my lucky day two demons in one day, Jackel Tempester come on let's take this guy down"

Natsu covered his eyes, but could still hear the sounds of gunshots, screams, tearing, and animalistic growls. Then it was silent and he opened his eyes and screamed as he saw a bloody mess of broken weapons and lacerated bodies. He looked at his brother who returned to human form but was absolutely covered in blood and he could barely handle himself.

Zeref heard Natsu's scream and turned around to see his face in absolute terror at what he was seeing. Zeref then realized what he had done he had just showed his brother what he was capable of and he never wanted to show him that. He ran to Natsu and tried to console his brother.

"I'm... I'm dangerous..." Natsu almost yelled. "I-... I'm a monster...!"

"Natsu, I'm the same way!" Zeref turned back to demon form. "Look."

"But..."

His older brother gave him a knowing look, but the child still resisted.

"You can change back and forth! I-... I'm just an experiment..."

"That's not true! I know you can learn."

"I know I can't..."

"Maybe you can't but that doesn't matter you aren't the monster"

"What do you mean"

Zeref tore the cords around Natsu and caught him when he fell.

"Natsu you you have to understand all things have the potential for good and evil even humans"

"But look at what you just did and what you can do I can do"

"Natsu you still have a choice in your actions"

"I do"

"Yes you do, Natsu understand I only brought you back to life I didn't create you are not an experiment"

Zeref then paused as sadness started to takeover him.

"And I am so sorry you had to see that or even hear what I did to those men, but they were going to hurt you and take you away and I was not going to lose you again not if I could help it"

Natsu looked down, drowning out his brother's speech, only noticing how he had changed back to human form.

"Why do you always change into human form..."

Zeref stopped his rant, surprised.

"Are... You ashamed?"

"No... I-..."

"See? You're scared... Too..."

"We're in the human realm... I can't walk around looking like that!"

"Then... How can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"N-never mind..." The child looked down, even more ashamed, only to look up when Zeref kneeled down to his level.

"Natsu, for the last time... You're not a monster." He smiled softly. "Now, would you like to see Lucy?"

His mood automatically lifted. "Yeah...!"

As they walked, Zeref described the demon realm. Natsu never wanted to go there. Soon they arrived, and Zeref disappeared.

Lucy was upstairs in her room reading when Virgo entered.

"Excuse me princess, but a boy is here to see you."

"A boy whatever for what's his name"

"He said his name was Natsu"

"What!"

Lucy ran from her room down stairs where Natsu was waiting.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy practically threw herself at at Natsu expecting him to catch her with his demon strength. Natsu did just so and caught her slightly spinning around out of excitement to see her.

"I see you grown a bit" Natsu told Lucy

"You too seeing as you're still taller" Lucy laughed.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other so you have to fill me in on what you and Zeref have been up to"

"Yay believe me it's a long story, and also where is your mom"

"Oh she and daddy are out at the moment but they should be back at any time"

"Meanwhile fill me in what's happened since you left" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Well where do I start" Natsu said unsure where to begin.

After about an hour Natsu had finally told Lucy all that had happened in the last three years which mad hi brain hurt.

"Wow you've sure experienced a lot in the last three years, and I can't believe Zeref has a girlfriend and Mavis of all people small world I guess do you think they'll get married anytime soon"

"I don't know but either way I'm happy for him"

"What's even more amazing is you now live only two miles away which means we can play a and see each other more often"

Lucy was excited to have her friend back and she was sure the others would be excited to see him again to.

It was then Layla and Jude walked in through the door.

"Lucy honey we're home" Jude exclaimed quite excitedly.

"Come on Natsu let's go" said as she grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Mom and Dad I have a surprise for you" Lucy practically yelled

"Oh really what is it" Layla yelled, curious as to what her daughter had to show her.

"Look who's back" Lucy yelled as she dragged Natsu with her.

"Natsu you're here!" Layla yelled excitedly

While Layla was quite excited for Natsu to be here Judd was not for many reasons.

One a boy was in his house alone with his angel. Two a boy was holding hands with his angel. Three a boy he didn't know was in his house.

Layla noticed none of this as she hugged Natsu happy to see him again.

"Wow you've gotten bigger, and you look so much happier than when I last saw you"

"Yeah, I've had quite a last three years"

"Umm Layla can I speak to you privately" Jude said calmly to his wife

"Of course dear, I'll be back you go have fun"

Jude lead Layla to a private part of the house.

"Layla may I ask why there is a boy I don't know in this house alone with my daughter and holding her hand!"

"Oh you know him he's the brother of my old friend who came to us for help eight years ago"

"Ok but why is he alone in our house with our daughter"

"Oh Jude there's nothing to worry about Natsu is a very sweet boy he would never do anything"

"Ok but he is still a boy"

"Jude please you don't have to growl and snarl at every boy who comes within five miles of Lucy"

"She's just a little girl she shouldn't be interacting with boys yet"

"Jude you're completely overreacting. Besides she won't be a little girl forever"

"To me she will" Jude muttered under his breath.

"Oh Jude can't you see how happy she is" Layla said as she pointed to Lucy and Natsu playing outside.

"I guess she is happy, much happier than she's been for a while"

As both the parents watch the kids play outside they were happy to see their daughter truly happy again. This was not the last time Natsu would come visit the Heartfilia's in fact he would be coming around more often developing a stronger friendship with Lucy and the other children. He would also give Jude many mini heart attacks with his and Lucy's activity choice especially the day he decided to take her flying.


	4. Good News

Ten years later

"Hey Natsu why don't you ever come here human like Zeref, you know not that it matters but I was just curious" Lucy Asked Natsu.

"Well umm that's a bit of a long story" Natsu answered

Natsu relayed to her the truth of his being.

"So you can't disguise yourself as a human?"

"Nope… Must've had something to do with Zeref's experiments trying to bring me back to life." He sighed. "But maybe that's a good thing…"

"Maybe." Lucy smiled, full of mischief. "What do you think you'd look like human?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know… Definitely wouldn't have wings or tail or horns…"

"I think your eyes wouldn't still be yellow… Maybe… Green or blue! And your hair definitely wouldn't be white… Maybe… Pink?" She laughed at her own joke.

"That's crazy! It probably would be black like Zeref's."

"Well… What if there's a way we could see…"

"What do you mean?"

Lucy put down her book.

Things were serious now.

"Magic, of course!"

She jumped up and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a completely different part of the house.

"Where are we going?!"

"Wait and see!" Lucy laughed, and finally stopped. "Here!"

"What- a mirror?" He turned around, avoiding it like he did with any reflective surface.

Lucy sighed. "Look! It's different this time!"

"No… It never is… I'll always be disappointed."

He turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Lucy. "Please…"

"Okay…"

She covered his eyes as he turned around.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Is this-... Real?"

The mirror showed him, like always, but he was human, and Lucy was right. Pink hair, green eyes. Natsu gently touched the mirror, taking in the sharp contrast of his reflection. Tan hands compared to the demonic black.

"Yes, it's real, well…" Lucy laughed nervously, and stepped in view of the mirror. "It's magic!"

She was shown as a demon, with black marks running up her fair skin, and two small curled horns at the top of her head.

"W-why…?"

"It shows you the opposite of what you are. Obviously I'm the less extreme, but I just thought that you wanted to see…"

"Thanks Luce, but I've…" He paused, like he had to reassure himself of what he was saying. " I've learned to accept myself, so I don't need to see this..but thank you anyway."

Natsu smiled, but began to feel more depressed by the minute. Especially since he saw something he knew he could never have. It brought mixed feelings that he didn't understand. Was it all Zeref's fault? Or was there something really wrong with him?

He silently sighed.

Lucy noticed this right away, and knew that she had to think fast of something to change the subject.

"Why don't you take me to see Mavis? I know you see her practically every day since she's your sister-in-law but, I haven't seen her since her and Zeref's wedding! We were both like ten when that happened."

"Oh ok, I'll fly you over right now."

"Let me get my coat, it is getting cold outside!"

A few minutes later, the two were flying over to Mavis and Zeref's new place they recently got.

While they didn't have any kids yet, they were still in their late twenties so they had time.

"Lucy, you're heavy!" Natsu teased as he set her down.

"Shut it!" She laughed.

"I see you two are as lively as ever!" Of course it was Mavis who greeted them.

"Yeah!"

Lucy immediately went to hug her. "It's been so long!" She laughed. "I've noticed you've been quite the hermit since you married!"

Mavis smiled. "Well, I can assure you there is a good reason! Natsu, Lucy, come inside! I have something to tell you!"

The small woman led the two inside her house, and Zeref was sitting on the living room couch, looking serious, quite the opposite of his wife.

"It's the right time!"

"Wait, right now?!" Zeref panicked.

"They are both here! Who else are we going to tell?"

"Maybe Layla!"

Lucy laughed at the lover's spat.

"Go on! Say it! Whatever it is, I can tell my mom later!"

Mavis excitedly nodded.

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two"

Lucy ran and hugged Mavis.

"Looks like I'll finally be an uncle after all these years of you two being together" Natsu joked as he nudged Zeref.

"You two must be so excited to become parents"

"You should have seen Zeref when I told him he cried like three times"

"Maviisss I told you I didn't want you to tell them about that"

"Ahh but it's so sweet I can only imagine what you'll do when the actual baby comes"

"Mavis must you keep embarrassing me so much"

"Alright alright I'll stop"

Mavis giggled at her husband's attitude.

"So I'm curious what brought you two over here"

"Oh I thought about how I hadn't seen you two in a while and I asked Natsu if he'd bring me to visit you"

"Oh I see"

"I was also wondering, you know a lot about magic right"

"Well yes why"

"Umm Natsu Zeref could you guys give us some privacy I have some girl things to talk to Mavis about"

Zeref nodded and held his head high, but Natus hesitated.

"But Luce-!"

"Shush!" She laughed. "Trust me, you don't wanna hear this!"

His face became pink as his human form hair and he left immediately.

Mavis laughed. "So what's this all about?"

"Well, Natsu actually. I want to help him change into human form. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's sorta… Depressed over the matter."

Mavis sat down. "I think I found a book about transformations long ago… Although there is a risk to it…"

"I'm willing to try anything."

"That's the thing, it's not up to you, it's up to him. The spell had to be cast by a human, but it seals the two together, forever. The 'master' of the deal then has complete control over the demon's form. It's not a spell you wanna use."

"So, he'll be human, but I'll take his free will?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because of something that I've learned, great wizards can create their own spells, and you can use that as a base." She smiled. "The book should be in the library! It's brown, and labeled E.N.D."

Lucy nodded and immediately left.

Zeref came in soon after.

"So you told her my secret?" He laughed dryly.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later."

Both couples talked to one another for quite a while until the sun started to set and Natsu had to take Lucy home.

"I was so good seeing you Lucy after all these years and I must say you are not that rather quirky little girl you once were"

"I feel the same way and I'm so excited for your and Zeref's little blessing and I wish you the best of times"

"Come on Luce I need to get you home we don't need your dad going off on me for keeping you out too late"

"Alright Natsu! Well Mavis Zeref until we meet again goodbye"

Lucy hugged Mavis very tightly keeping in her mind what she had been told.

"Until we meet again Lucy goodbye pleases come back soon"

Zeref simply nodded and smiled.


	5. Cursed

After all goodbyes were said Lucy waved and got into Natsu's arms and flew away. As the two flew back to Lucy's house they heard two gunshots go off stunning the two in place. It was then three went off again and something flew by Natsu and Lucy. Then suddenly gunshots just kept going off and Natsu realized they were being shot at. Natsu maneuvered around the hundreds of magic bullets flying at them being sure they didn't harm Lucy either. Natsu then successfully landed on the ground only to fired at once more.

As Lucy and Natsu hid behind nearby trees the two heard two men talking as the two came closer.

"Alright demon come out we know you're here" taunted one of the gunman.

"We're professional demon hunters so there is no escaping us" said another gunman.

Natsu signaled to Lucy not to come out from behind her tree as he got out from behind the tree.

"Alright hunters hit me with your best shot"

After saying that they began to shoot once more and Natsu dodged and charged with demonic speed and knocked one of the hunters off their feet.

As he continued to fight the gunman Natsu then felt a stinging feeling run above his heart, but ignored anyway.

He eventually did take them down not by killing them but by knocking them out and breaking their weapons.

Lucy then rushed to examine the bodies to see neither a scratch or wound only some bruising on their bodies. Lucy turned around to congratulate Natsu on a job well done when she saw Natsu holding his hand over his heart as blood kept none stop bleeding from the corners of his hand.

Natsu then fell on the ground and it began to rain.

"Natsu... NATSU...!"

She only heard strained breaths in response.

"Y-you won... Please... Wake up!"

He couldn't even open his eyes, and Lucy was desperate.

She removed his hand over his heart and saw that the bullet was burning a deeper hole in the already fatally damaged area it must have been silver. She took out the silver bullet and tried to stop the bleeding to no avail she knew what she had to do.

"This is a forbidden spell, but I'm not losing you."

If a human cast this on a demon they would be sealed together, and the devil-creature would lose its agency to the human, and their lives would be linked. If the demon were to die, the human would as well but if the human's health is good, so would be the creature's. However, if the human dies, the devil would be freed. The human would also have complete control over its form, and choices. Whatever the order is, the demon must follow. It was her only choice.

Lucy closed her eyes and focused her magic.

"I'm so sorry..." She couldn't stop apologising through her tears.

She began to in almost a whisper recite the spell. The glow of her magic surrounded him and started to heal his wound, and when it dispersed, he was human, and his eyes were open.

But they weren't alive.

Lucy held his chest, only listening to the beat of his heart.

"Please..." She sobbed. "Go... Go back to normal..."

He tilted his head, confused by her order.

Normal?

Her magic enveloped him again, and he was in demon form again.

"No...no...no….! That's not what I meant…! Please come back to me Natsu…!"

He did nothing, and Lucy cried for hours.

Until Zeref came.

"Lucy? What happened? Why-?"

It then hit him, and he remembered what Mavis told her.

"You cast…?"

"He was going to die… I-... It was my only choice… I'm so sorry…"

Zeref stared at his brother. "Tell him to take you back to his house. The spell can't be undone unless you die, but maybe…" He trailed off. "His house is right next to mine. He should remember."

The older demon then disappeared.

"Natsu… I'm sorry… Please take us back to your house…"

He nodded slowly, and his movements were automatic, as if he wasn't in control.

Lucy couldn't stop apologising.

Soon they were back at the house he lived in, right next to Mavis and Zeref's.

He was faster than normal, and after he put her down he managed a small bow. This spell was terrible.

"W-what do I do now…?"

Natsu didn't move.

"Please.. Talk to me…"

For two months, Lucy tried to get Natsu to at least speak, but all she could get out of him was a "Yes mistress."

It even sounded strained, like a growl.

She would show him old photos, tell stories, magic, commands, and just about every memory recovery method under the sun but to no avail.


	6. Torture and Recovery

A year and a half had past, and she hardly ever went home, and still made no progress.

"Come on Natsu!" The blonde was desperate, and depressed now. "Please, say my name: 'Lu-cy'" She practically begged.

"Yes mistress."

"No…"

He tilted his head again.

"Please… Don't say that again… It's Luuuu-cy come on please say it Lucy"

Lucy was on the verge of tears and could barely hold on to hope anymore.

"Yes mistress"

"why did I have to do this" Lucy screamed angrily.

"I just wanted to help you and only ended making it worse as usual"

Lucy sobbed uncontrollably and couldn't take it anymore she just wanted her lov- friend back, no she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She had always had feelings that were more than friendship ever since he left that Halloween when she was five, but she just couldn't ever admit it. Lucy was alway to lend a helpful hand, but when it came to Natsu there was no questions asked she would help him no matter what.

"Natsu please come back I need you, I want you , and I..I..I love you!"

Lucy went up to his face and kissed him. Natsu didn't even budge or blush his lips didn't even link or move with hers from the outside nothing changed he was just as blank and still. However on the inside something sparked, Natsu could feel this seemingly eternal fog lift from his mind and he started to come back to reality.

Back on the outside Lucy collapsed and sobbed in Natsu's still lap she had officially given up all hope.

"There is now only one thing I can do now to bring you back"

Lucy ran off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Natsu could feel himself slowly able to move in his body.

Lucy came back but with a case in her hand and she kneeled down on the floor and faced Natsu. She opened the box and presented a sharp and shiny silver knife which was given to her by Silver.

"You don't want me Natsu so I'm going to make it so you can be free to find someone else"

Lucy then turned on her knees and turned to look at the window to the left of Natsu and saw it was raining and storming out there, she soaked it in and prepared for her death.

Natsu started to see somewhat clearly, but what was Lucy doing on the floor. Natsu then observed the knife pointed at Lucy's stomach and realized what she was doing. He wanted to budge but could only move his hands a bit all he could do was mentally scream "Lucy no!"

Lucy then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and rushed the knife to her stomach. Everything went in slow emotion.

Natsu kept mentally screaming "No Lucy no "

As she got midway something finally snapped in Natsu.

Suddenly the knife was knocked out of her hands and arms wrapped around her in a hugging position.

He couldn't say anything or do anything more. His face was still blank, but now his eyes were closed.

"N-Natsu… You…"

"Yes…"

He cut himself off at the last part.

'I'm here Lucy, and I forgive you.'

She slowly hugged him back.

"Thank you."

After that, she knew there was hope.

Natsu still followed orders and kept a blank expression, but every once in awhile, Lucy could've swore she saw him smile. He was slowly starting to come back to her.

Lucy made sure that her orders were very vague and lenient, just like always, but this time, she noticed a difference.

His moments weren't automatic anymore, and expression wasn't permanently blank. Natsu showed his fanged smile often, and even though he was stuck saying those two words, he no longer sounded depressed, and occasionally used different comical voices. He smiled when Lucy laughed, and it was almost like it always was.

Then one day, she noticed there was something completely different.

He was quiet, and did even manage a small whine or "yes mistress". He just stared at Lucy.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

He just stared into space, and as she started to leave to go get Zeref, he grabbed her hand.

"Lu...cy…"

The said Mage gasped.

"Lu...cy… St...ay…"

Her eyes went wide, full of tears.

"Alright. I'm here."

Natsu smiled softly. He had fought just to say those two words, and it took everything he had. Just being by her side was enough now, even if he was trapped. Fog then clouded his mind again, and Lucy's teary-eyed smile. It was worth the attempt.

Now Lucy was crying for a different reason.


	7. Mourning

As a six more months passed by progress was made Natsu eyes stopped becoming blank all together and he had control of his movements. However there was not much progress with speaking due to the amount of willpower it took to speak without being commanded.

Then one day Lucy's father Jude came to the house.

There was a knock at the door and Lucy went to open it to find her father standing there with his head down.

"Dad what are you doing here"

"I've come to tell you something may I come in"

"Ok"

As Lucy led her father to the living room she noticed a rather cold sensation came from him.

"So what did you want to tell me"

Jude looked up at his daughter with bloodshot eyes.

"Your mother is dead Lucy"

Lucy stiffened up as all the air around her became ice cold.

"What she's dead but how she was perfectly healthy when I last saw her"

"That was almost two years ago Lucy"

Jude started to get angry and was full of grief.

"You left us without any warning, and slowly after that, her health began to deteriorate." He sighed angrily. "This is the last time we will be seeing each other. I no longer see you as my daughter after what you have done. It took me so long to find this place. Goodbye, Lucy."

With tears running down her face, she watched her father get up to leave, and there was nothing she could do.

"W...wa...it…!"

Lucy and Jude both turned to Natsu.

"It...it's not her f...fault…!"

Those words took almost everything he had, but he wasn't finished yet.

"It's… Mine…"

He fought to stay awake and in control.

"She stayed… With me… I was…" He paused, thinking of something to say that would make sense. "Injured…"

"For two years? Ridiculous. Lucy, I'm disappointed. Not only did you leave your ill mother, but you were with this… This monster no less!"

"Dad, it's the truth. He was shot in the heart, and I couldn't leave him."

"So he's more important than your mother?!"

"If I knew-!"

"You would've known if you came home!"

"It's… My fault…" Natsu slowly walked over, and Lucy noticed how exhausted he looked. "She saved me…"

Jude turned around.

"She could've done the same with Layla. Goodbye Lucy."

He slammed the door, and Natsu almost fell over.

"I'm… So sorry…" He managed. "May...maybe you should've let me die." A small chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"No! I… It was worth it. Staying with you."

"I… Treasured every moment, even if you were the one controlling me."

They both laughed.

"Why do you sound like you're going…?" Lucy sighed, and helped him stand.

"Because… I don't know if I am or not."

After that day, Natsu rarely relapsed to silence, and he eventually, after four months, recovered back to full health. In those long four months, he also recovered something else he lost when he lost his will, his feelings for Lucy. Now he couldn't help but feel protective of her or that he would do anything for her.

Lucy was feeling all the same things. And everything was alright.

One day the two had to go into town which they could do now that Natsu could change his appearance to become human. As they walked through the town Natsu seemed quite nervous, but Lucy figured it was just being in town, around a bunch of people.

As they shopped at the market, Lucy thought she saw someone familiar at the flower area. As she looked closer she realized it was Gray who appeared to be looking at flowers.

"Gray!" She called out quite excitedly.

Gray looked to see who called his name and then saw Lucy running at him. Lucy jumped at him as he caught her spinning her around both laughing. Natsu observed this scene and felt both happy to see his friend but also quite jealous.

"Lucy, where have you been?!"

"Oh I've been gone for awhile"

"Who's that with you?"

Gray looked strangely at the pink haired man behind her.

"Oh you remember Natsu don't you"

Grays mouth dropped right open.

"Natsu! That's you?"

"Yep this is my human form"

"Wow I didn't even recognize you you look good"

"Thanks man"

Gray then remembered something he wanted to ask Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I wanted to ask why did your dad left town"

"Uhhh wellll you see Gray I don't really know"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"You see Gray my father and I aren't really on speaking terms"

"Is it because of…"

"My mother's death. He blames me."

There was an awkward silence, and the three watched everyone come and go.

"Lucy…" Natsu gently pulled on her arm, and she nodded.

"I've got everything we need… let's go." The blonde turned to Gray. "There's a house in the forest. That's where I live now."

He nodded softly.

The reminder of both their deceased mother's plucked at their heartstrings like a cellist would to the instrument. Natsu apologised again and again while flying, but Lucy drowned it out with memories of when she was young. That one Halloween night when they met. When she was taught about magic from her mother.

It hurt, but Natsu understood.

"For the Millionth time, it's not your fault. I chose to stay with you. I take the blame. I took over your free will."

"Luce, I… You could've ordered me to stay here while you went back!"

She managed a sad laugh. "Well…. What would be the fun in that…?! After all… It's more fun when we're together."

He sighed, then smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

The two spent the entire day in comfortable silence, mourning what they've lost.


	8. Proposal

Natsu rarely slept these days, usually retreating to the forest to take long walks until the night was over. Lucy knew this, and found him on her own sleepless nights. They walked together, talking about nothing until the sunrise.

Suddenly, Lucy said something unexpected:

"Natsu…" She paused, biting her lip.

"Marry me."

"Lucy… I…" He just stared at her, and his eyes went blank for a second. "Yes mistress."

"No no…"

Natsu then shook himself out of his trance. "You know I can't…"

"And why not?! You have a fiancé?!" Lucy forced him to change out of human form. "This?!"

He looked down at himself in disgust and fear. "I…"

"Please… Tell me…"

"I'm scared."

"That's unlike you, Natsu. Please, tell me why."

"I've kept you from your family for so long. You deserve better. I want you to be happy more than anything else, and that has nothing to do with this… This curse!"

Lucy looked down. "I'm so sorry."

She turned around.

"You deserve better too."

As she started walking away, Natsu headed her whisper under her breath. "It would be nice to know your real answer, what you would say without my curse."

"Yes."

She stopped, and he stepped closer.

"I would say yes! A million times yes! Even without this spell."

He gently put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"I love you, Lucy."

She put her hand over his.

After a few days of confusion as to their relationship they finally made it official that they were engaged. Only to find out they weren't the only ones that made strides in the relationship field.

Erza had gotten married earlier that year to a man they didn't really know named Jellal. Everyone said that he was quiet and rather stern at first but eventually became more relaxed.

Gajeel had proposed to one of Lucy's best friends named Levy shortly after the wedding.

Gray had also proposed to Juvia that day they saw each other at market thus the reason he was looking at flowers that day. They say after he proposed and they told Sliver of their engagement he showed Juvia many embarrassing baby pictures of Gray. Needless to say Gray's face was red from embarrassment the entire night.

It was quite clear everyone was growing up in a big way, they were no longer those little kids that would trick or treat together.

The wedding was going to take place in six months so there was lots of planning to do. Not to mention the two other weddings happening in between those six months.

Everything was a blur after that, and the two weren't able to see each other much.

Erza insisted on planning their wedding and dragged Lucy away, pumping her fist in excitement.

Somehow Zeref was able to find a tailor that didn't mind making suits for two demons in their true forms.

So he dragged his brother away as well.

Erza and Zeref practically took over planning the entire event.

The two were especially surprised when Natsu mentioned his absolute lack of knowledge on the subject, which made sense to everyone else considering he spent most of his life far away from people.

"So… What exactly is a wedding?"

"I figured you wouldn't know." Lucy laughed. "It's like… A celebration of two people getting married. Sorta like a declaration of love for both of them. You went to Mavis and Zeref's wedding, right?"

"That was a wedding?!"

It was then Gray came in only to roll his eyes at the surprise.

"You know Lucy it's never too late to change your mind"

"Oh shut us Gray before I beat you up"

"You wanna go flame brain"

"Anytime anywhere!"

"You better not be fighting!"

Erza then came into the same room without anyone noticing her.

Gray and Natsu immediately froze only to put their arms a immediately around one another's shoulders.

"Absolutely not Erza would you not agree good buddy!"

"Aye!"

She soon turned to Lucy.

"Alright! What colours would you like?! I'm thinking gold, brown, light green and pink!"

"Uh… Erza? I-"

"So it's settled!" Zeref came out of nowhere. "Natsu I made an appointment with the tailor today, so you're coming with me! Lucy, he needs to be in true form!"

"Right…" She looked down and changed him. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Zeref then dragged him away.

"Wait-!"

He had no time to argue.


	9. Preparations

They flew to their destination and found themselves at a small custom suit shop, hidden from the outside world of humans. They entered and rung the bell only to see a tall humanoid goat come from behind the curtain.

"How maaay I help you, gentlemen?"

The 'man' didn't even seem the slightest bit fazed by the two demons in his presence. Then again, he was a big goat, so not that much of a surprise actually.

"Yes, I was told you specialize in special suits for… unique people."

"Why yes, I do. Come with me."

The two immediately followed the goat into a large room with many types of suits hanging up.

"May I ask which one of you is the groom?"

"That would be me, and… I don't think we ever told you that we needed these for a wedding!"

"I was called up by a miss Erza, and was told you two were coming." He paused and cleared his throat. "One of the few things I require you tell me when an appointment is made."

The two demons nodded, and Zeref stepped forwards.

"Oh, I see. Well then, we need four suits. One for our demon forms and one for our human forms."

"Wait, I said I wanted to do the ceremony in my true form!" Natsu hesitated at the last phrase, and it was evident how insecure he still was about that fact.

The older demon sighed.

"I know, the other suit is for the reception, which you should be human for. We don't want you to knock the guests around with your wings or crush anyone's feet with your clawed ones."

"Alright, I see."

Natsu huffed and then thought of the horrors of his reception with him as a demon. He shuddered at the mere thought of it and knew his brother was right about how dangerous that would be. Not to mention that most the guests were Lucy's friends that didn't know him very well. A magic spell could easily conceal his demon form to those that didn't know during the wedding, but during the reception, it would be harder considering he would be moving a lot more.

The tailor nodded and took out a pad of paper and a pen. "I'll assume that you want them exactly the same?"

"Yes."

"May I be so bold as to ask the name of the bride?"

"Sure, her name is Lucy."

"Do you mean Lucy heartfillia?"

"Uhh… yeah, why?"

"I use to serve there as a butler, but was dismissed when Lady Layla died."

"Wait a minute! I recognize you, you use to make Lucy and I cookies all the time and…" He paused. "Weren't you human?"

"I haaad the appearance of a human for Layla's sake."

"Your Capricorn, right?"

"Yes." Capricorn immediately went back to business. "I would recommend a blaaack coat jacket for the reception and a tie maaatching the wedding colours."

"Oh-"

"That sounds good! Thank you." Zeref interrupted again, but the tailor glared.

"You aaare not the groom."

Natsu managed a smile. "If you make another coat, then I'll only need one white shirt, it wouldn't matter if it has holes for my wings because the jacket would cover it."

The goat nodded and smiled. "Maaay I take your measurements?"

Meanwhile Lucy and her whole bridal party including Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mira, and Cana were at a dress shop trying out bridesmaid and wedding dresses. Lucy and Natsu decided their colors were pink and yellow so those were the colors they were looking for the bridesmaids. They entered the bright white shop and started to look around a bit.

"Excuse me, may I help you ladies" a store lady asked as she came up to the party.

"Yes we are here to look for bridesmaids and a wedding dress" Lucy responded politely.

"Then let me lead you ladies to a fitting room, and may I ask who the bride is"

"Oh that would be me actually"

"Congratulations! Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Uuuhh well I was thinking a ball gown style but otherwise I don't really know" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Well we'll see what we can do"

As soon as they got in there Erza was even more demanding than the any bride there ever was causing many of the workers to run in fear of her ferocity.

It was a disaster.

Lucy was happy when it was over and went straight to her bed to sleep.

At least they found the bridesmaid dresses. She couldn't find any wedding dress in particular that she liked.

Her eyes closed in hopes that tomorrow would be better, and the wish came true.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

The said blonde was woken up by her demon-soon-to-be-husband.

"Yeah…?"

"Guess what!"

He looked excited, and his tail was wagging like he was a little kid again.

Lucy managed to smile. "What?"

"I hafta show you! Get up, sleeping beauty!"

Lucy groggily got out of bed and followed Natsu as he held her hand. They then suddenly stopped and Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Alright close your eyes"

"What, why?"

"Just please do it for me"

"Alright fine"

Lucy closer her eyes and then felt Natsu's hands cover her eyes.

"Natsu what are you doing!"

"Just please trust me I don't want you to peak at this"

"Alright" Lucy groggily said hoping this would all be worth it.

Natsu lead Lucy down the hall and out the door until they got to a wide spacious area.

"Natsu where are we?"

"You'll see now get ready to open her eyes"

"Alright..."

"Okay!… open...them….now!"

Lucy opened her eyes to see the area all decorated for a party of some sort.

"What is this…?"

He laughed. "I figured you would forget! Last year around this time I couldn't even talk to tell you!"

"But what…?!"

"Happy Birthday, Luce!"

Her eyes widened.

That's right. It was July 1st.

She smiled, remembering the times when she celebrated with her mother.

It had been so long, and she didn't even notice the tears that fell down her face.

"Lucy… What's wrong…?"

"Nothing… Thank you…"

The two then shared a warm embrace.


	10. Making Up

The big day had finally arrived, it was officially Natsu and Lucy's wedding. Everyone was excited and helping to prepare for the big day. Erza was barking orders at everyone ready to kill the poor sucker sitting around doing nothing.

Lucy sat in her room as her old servant Cancer did her hair and makeup. You could barely tell beneath the dark shades he wore, but Lucy swore she saw a tear leak from them.

"Do..you lllike it ..baby" cancer sniffles hoping to hide his tears of joy.

"Of course I love it Cancer it's lovely like all your work is"

Lucy admired the split curl Cancer did with one side of curls on each of her shoulders.

"Well..Baby I'm gglad yyyoouu like it"

"It's been great having you around"

"Weelll I've dddone your hair ssince the day you were...born and I'm happy I mmmade it to your wedding day while...your mother couldn't"

Cancer could hardly help himself from collapsing and crying.

"Well she would be proud you made it this far and I hope for you the best"

Lucy loving embraced the man who had known her his whole life and asked for no final payment but to do her hair at her wedding.

"Well I better get going I have to prep myself for your wedding so good luck"

He went through the door and off to his room as to get dressed.

Lucy then went to her closet and breathed deeply. She opened the doors to view her wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, a jeweled torso, a big silky skirt, a long train, with flat-lace ruffles in the front, and it was all topped off with a tiara veil on her head.

She could only imagine how Natsu was doing right now.

The thought of a manageable disaster made her laugh nervously, but in reality, it was quite the opposite.

Zeref was lecturing him on being careful, considering more than half the guests didn't know about his true form.

"The spell I'm going to cast will last a good two hours, plenty of time! Just be careful, and don't move your wings and tail around too much!"

"Okay okay!" Natsu laughed.

This was the millionth time he heard this.

"Do you have everything?!"

"Yes! What else do I need?"

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid like I did at my wedding you remember what happened"

"Yay I know alright or do I need to relay the cake incident"

"First off we said we would never mention that again and second do you see what I mean now"

"Alright alright, so wait what will happen to the people the spell works on after the wedding. Will they still just remember me being human"

"They should just as long as the ceremony doesn't last over two hours"

"Hhhhuuu I still can't believe I'm getting married, me of all demons in the world"

"I know the feeling it wasn't to long ago that I married Mavis and I thought that was crazy just you wait till you have kids. Whhooo that was even crazier the day Zera was born was probably one of the happiest days of my life."

"I'm sure, I'm still unsure about kids"

"What! Why?"

"I just don't think I'd make a good father"

"Neither did I and I'm happier than now being a father. Believe me I know it's scary but it's totally worth it"

"I guess but now I need to focus on just getting through this wedding"

"Yay good luck I better get going Mavis probably needs me to take Zera so she can help Lucy so good luck brother."

Zeref left the room leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

He never liked mirrors, even now staring into the white vanity, bad memories of seeing his reflection in ponds and the windows of passing trucks haunted him.

But then, other memories flooded his head.

Of Lucy.

She didn't mind, and she was the reason he learned to accept what he was. Especially now, when his outward appearance was her decision.

Lucy always asked for permission to switch forms, unless it was going back to his true one.

Natsu smiled and closed his eyes.

She was perfect.

Lucy looked over herself in the mirror knowing this would be her most beautiful day for the rest of her life. She then heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and out from it came in none other than her father.

"Father!?"

"Lucy…you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you but… what are you doing here"

"I came to… apologize"

"What!"

"You see in the time I've been gone I've had a lot of time to think and I realized I was wrong"

"Wrong about what"

"Look I know you probably don't miss me or want me here, but from the moment I left I thought about nothing but you and your mother. I thought about how your mother felt about your absence and while she was heart broken of you being gone she always had this feeling it was because someone was in desperate need of your help. Needless to say she was right, and then after thinking of her I thought of Natsu. I thought of all the years of seeing you together and how happy you both were. He always treated you with respect and as a loyal friend. You see I was jealous I wasn't the only man in your life anymore, but I've come to my senses now and ask of your forgiveness. You don't have to, and if you don't want to I will leave and never come back. But please just know that I love you no matter what"

Lucy stood there face looking at the ground and there was silence.

"Well I see you don't want me so I will leave, but know I wish you all the happiness in the world"

Jude started to leave when Lucy started to speak.

"You leave and tell me your disowning me, you insult my friend, call me a horrible daughter, and now you apologize"

"I know it's not enough to just apologize, but I can see you don't need or want me here so I shall respectfully leave"

Jude turned around once again.

"You think I don't want or need you!"

Jude quickly turned around to see his daughter practically sobbing.

"I missed you everyday I never saw you. I cried at the fact my father would never be there to comfort me again, or be there at my wedding. I love you too so please don't leave again"

Lucy ran and embraced her father tightly crying into his shoulder.

Jude comforted her and rubbed her back slowly, happy to have his daughter back.

Again, Lucy could only imagine how great this day was going to be.


	11. The Wedding

She went over her vows multiple times. The vows that she wrote. She felt her nerves become stronger and stronger as she was about to walk down the aisle.

It was then Jude came up and took her arm.

"Are you ready my dear."

"Yeah."

Lucy took one deep breath in and another out, preparing herself for the rest of her life.

The wedding march began to play and Lucy took her first steps towards the altar. She couldn't believe her eyes there was Natsu the handsomest he'd ever been in his demon form suit and all.

A few seconds later Lucy finally made it to the altar and looked her loved one in the eyes seeing that he was just as in love with her as she was with him.

After the minister finished his spiel it finally came time for the vows.

"Lucy Heartfillia I have known you for sometime now and have loved you far before that. I've know that I loved you from the moment I first met you. I am so honored that I now get to finally seal that love. From this day I promise to love, to honor, to be true, to be kind, to follow you to the ends of the earth, to be your flame in the midst of darkness, and to always always be there for you."

Lucy was in tears and had to use all her strength to keep herself from kissing Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel when I first met you I was terrified and knew so little about you. But now I have never been so close and so in love with anyone before. You complete me you calm me when I'm stress, you love me when I'm down, you tell me when I'm wrong, and you're honest with your actions. I promise to be the best woman I can be, to help you in your time of need, to protect you agency and freedom, to honor you always, to love you forever, be your North Star when you are lost, and most of all be your partner in all things."

All were in tears and could feel the love between the two seeing this was a relationship for the ages.

"With that I now officially pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Natsu and Lucy immediately locked lips taking in their first moment of forever.


	12. Goodbye

Everyone was waiting for the couple to finally join the reception anxious to hear the words Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel.

Natsu and Lucy finally got to the doors that went into their reception and stood there for a moment.

"You ready for this Lucy?" Asked the now human Natsu a form he took for the reception.

"Whenever you are."

They both took a breath as they heard Gray make the announcement.

"May I introduce to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel!"

With that the couple ran in receiving many cheers and applause from the crowd. They were so happy for the couple who clearly loved one another especially to those who knew what they went through.

Natsu then led Lucy to the middle of the dance floor queuing the music to start. There they danced very elegantly, much to many's surprise, waltzing all along the floor. It was few minutes before they were done and everyone was very impressed with the couples dancing skills.

After a few touching moments such as the speeches from the all their friends and Lucy and Jude's father and bride dance the real party began. It was crazy how much dancing, food, and booze there was and if there was one thing that Lucy and Natsu's friends knew how to do was party.

After a few hours of the wild party it came time to say goodbye to the bride and groom. Mavis cast an illusion spell over those that didn't know that Natsu was a demon so they didn't see what was really happening. They all got in two lines and cheered as Lucy and Natsu ran down the middle. They hugged all their friends and family goodbye needless to say tears were shed. When they got to the end Lucy jumped in Natsu's arms and waved one last goodbye. And with that they flew off to their honeymoon both happy that they had found each other and were now going to be together for all time.

The E. N. D.


End file.
